goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Gunton
Bob Gunton is an American actor. Biography Born Robert Gunton in Santa Monica, California, he often worked onstage, appearing in such productions as The Music Women and How I Got That Story, and making his screen debut in the 1981 film Rollover. He would appear in numerous films, including Sinatra, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls and Iron Jawed Angels, as well as a prominent role as the antagonistic Warden Norton in The Shawshank Redemption. As well as film and stage appearances, Gunton also took on a number of television guest roles including in Desperate Housewives, Nip/Tuck and Daredevil, where he played Leland "The Owl" Owsley. Singing Gunton worked on a number of stage musicals, originating the roles of Bud Jonas/Frank Decker in Working and Raoul in King of Hearts before his Tony Award nominated turns as Juan Peron in Evita and Sweeney in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street respectively. Gunton also sang in the short film Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse and the filmed musical Ichabod!, where he played Baltus Van Tassel. Film Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse (1990) *Waiting for the Bell to Ring (contains solo lines) The Shawshank Redemption (1994) *A Mighty Fortress is Our God (solo) Ichabod! (2004) *Ichabod (duet) Television Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) *The Minstrel Boy (duet) Stage Tennessee, USA! (1965) A Little Night Music (1975) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *In Praise of Women (solo) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) Happy End (1977) *The Bilbao Song (solo) *Song of the Tough Nut (solo) *Finale and Happy End Working (1978)(originated the role) Frank Decker *Brother Trucker (contains solo lines) King of Hearts (1978)(originated the role) *King of Hearts (contains solo lines) *Le Grand Cirque de Provence (contains solo lines) *Nothing, Only Love (contains solo lines) Evita (1979) *The Art of the Possible *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd be Surprisingly Good for You (duet) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *She is a Diamond (contains solo lines) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) The Death of Von Richthofen As Witnessed From Earth (1982)(originated the role) *Save the Last Dance (contains solo lines) *Congratulations (contains solo lines) *Stand Up the Fatherland *The Skies Have Gone Dry (contains solo lines) Big River (1985)(originated the role) *When the Sun Goes Down in the South (contains solo lines) Roza (1986)(originated the role) *Different (contains solo lines) *Get the Lady Dressed (contains solo lines) *Yussef's Visit (contains solo lines) *Lola's Ceremony (contains solo lines) *Don't Make Me Laugh (duet) The Music Man (1988) *Main Title (contains solo lines) *Ya Got Trouble (contains solo lines) *76 Trombones (contains solo lines) *Sadder But Wiser Girl For Me (solo) *Marian The Librarian (solo) *Gary, Indiana (solo) *Goodnight, Ladies (contains solo lines) *Till There Was You (duet) *Goodnight My Someone (duet) *76 Trombones (reprise)(contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1989) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Follies (2002) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (contains solo lines) *Chaos (contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (2003) *I Rise Again (contains solo lines) *Our Private World (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) *The Legacy (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale The Great Ostrovsky (2004)(originated the role) *It's Good to Be Alive (contains solo lines) *My People (solo) *I'm Good (solo) *The Liebowitz Theater (duet) *The List of "Ist" (solo) *A Mother's Love (duet) *Be an Actor (solo) *On With the Show (solo) *The Answer Has Always Been You (duet) *You Took Me By Surprise (duet) *It's Good to Be Alive (Reprise)(contains solo lines) GuntonPeron.jpg|'Juan Peron' in Evita. GuntonTodd.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' and Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. GuntonKirby.jpg|'Chief Kirby' in Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse. GuntonMaxwell.jpg|'Captain Benjamin Maxwell' in Star Trek: The Next Generation. GuntonNorton.jpg|'Warden Norton' in The Shawshank Redemption. GuntonFollies.jpg|'Benjamin Stone' in Follies. Gunton, Bob